torncityfandomcom-20200214-history
Organised Crimes
Organized Crimes Your faction can commit as many simultaneous Organised Crimes as it has members for. 'To join an Organised Crime more simply, OC, the leader or co-leader has to select you for the job. After the jobs 'planning' time has ended, the leader, or co-leader, can initiate the Organised Crime (as long as all participants aren't in jail, hospital or traveling), but during this time any of the selected members can cancel the crime. You can't leave the faction while an OC is in progress. If a player hasn't been active in the last 24 hours they can't be chosen to take part in an OC. To commit an OC you need the exact amount of people required. Participants gain/lose Crime Exp by passing or failing OC's. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------' ''' Crime: Blackmail Users Needed: 2 Planning Time: 24 Hours Cash Gained: $500 - $1,500 Respect Gained: 1 - 2 Recommended Nerve: 15 - 20 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crime: Abduction Users Needed: 2 Planning Time: 48 Hours Cash Gained: $1,250 - $5,000 Respect Gained: 3 - 5 Recommended Nerve: 15 - 20 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crime: Bomb Threat Users Needed: 3 Planning Time: 72 Hours Cash Gained: $7,500 - $25,000 Respect Gained: 7 - 10 Recommended Nerve: 20 - 25 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Warning: Attempting any of the OC's below this point will remove your peaceful status! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crime: Planned Robbery Users Needed: 5 Planning Time: 96 Hours Cash Gained: $25,000 - $250,000 Respect Gained: 20 - 24 Recommended Nerve: 25 - 30 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crime: Rob a money train Users Needed: 6 Planning Time: 120 Hours Cash Gained: $200,000 - $350,000 Respect Gained: 27 - 32 Recommended Nerve: 30 - 35 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crime: Take over a Cruise liner Users Needed: 15 Planning Time: 144 hours Cash Gained: $1,000,000 Respect Gained: 70 - 72 Recommended Nerve: 35 - 40 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crime: Hijack a plane Users Needed: 8 Planning Time: 168 Hours Cash Gained: ? Respect Gained: ? Recommended Nerve: ? -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crime: Political Assassination Users Needed: 4 Planning Time: 192 Hours Cash Gained: ? Respect Gained: ? Recommended Nerve: ? -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Outcomes '''Here are the fail/pass outcomes of each organised crime. Crime: Blackmail Pass Outcomes: 1. Person A and Person B devise a cunning plan. 2. Person A dresses up in a revealing broadway outfit and mails The_Legend with a webcam proposal. 3. Lured by crazed lust, The_Legend agrees and pays to see the show. 4. Soon after, Person B emails The_Legend. "We want $x or we expose you to your public!" 5. The_Legend shamefully agrees to the terms, and the $x is paid. Or 1. Person A and Person B are kicking their heels on a street corner looking for something to do. 2. Person A notices Clansdancer walking down a dark alley towards the Stallions Club. 3. While Person B waits outside, Person A follows Clansdancer in to the club and sits behind her. 4. As Clansdancer leans over to slip $10 into the dancers thong, Person B takes a photograph and runs out of the club. 5. Back at the faction office, Person A emails Clansdancer the picture, threatening to send it to LeukyBear unless $x is transfered into the faction bank account. 6. Clansdancer transfers $x to the faction, and the picture is deleted. Fail Outcomes: 1. Person A secretly reveals tapes of _hustlers_3 to Person B. 2. Together they decide to blackmail the faction, in exchange for not broadcasting the tape. 3. Person B joins the factions IRC channel. "One of your members gave me this! Pay or I will upload it to YouTube!" 4. The tape plays, showing the leader and co-leader dancing naked to techno music. 5. The faction members roar with laughter and tell Person A and Person B that they are actually a nudist faction. 6. Person A and Person B wake up in hospital sometime later. - Person A Hospitalized - Person B Hospitalized Or 1. Person A and Person B meet with w1ld_h0rs3s at The Wolfs tavern at the Torn City Docks. 2. w1ld_h0rs3s slips Person A a brown envelope with a photograph of is0lati0n. 3. The team follow is0lati0n to the outskirts of town in the faction van keeping a safe distance. 4. Person A watches is0lati0n go into a dingy apartment, and close the door behind him. Person A then sneaks up with a camera while Person B waits in the van. 5. Person A looks in the window and sees a midget filling her bath full of cheetos while is0lati0n relaxes in a chair. 6. Suddenly, is0lati0n notices a shadow at the window but Person A is too interested in the cheetos loving midget. 7. is0lati0n slams Person A into the wall, before dragging him off to his basement. - Person A Hospitalized Back to Top -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crime: Abduction Pass Outcomes: 1. After staking out the Mayor every day for some time, the team know today is the day he lunches alone. 2. Person A and Person B sit patiently, watching and waiting outside of the court house. 3. The Mayor finally makes an appearance, as he wanders towards the local deli. 4. Person A waits for the Mayor to get closer, before he makes his move. 5. Person B pulls the vehicle along side, engine idling softly. 6. Person A jumps out and forces the Mayor into the back of the van. 7. Making their escape, the team realizes that they have hit the jackpot this time! Or 1. About this time of day Tim the loan shark is known to be moving around town. 2. Person A and Person B decide this could be a quick way to make some cash. 3. Loading up, they discuss how much cash he might have on him. 4. Hitting the streets on the lookout for Tim, the only thing better then finding him would be finding him alone. 5. Person B spots him, and he's alone! Person A speeds up to get closer. 6. Person B jumps out of the car, while Person B opens the trunk. 7. Forcing Tim into the trunk the pair speed away from the city. Fail Outcomes: 1. After scouting the city for likely targets, Person A and Person B find themselves outside the Admin Offices. 2. After entering and finding the place relatively deserted, Person A checks the ground floor while Person B takes the stairs. 3. Person A enters the guard station and disables the buildings security cameras. 4. Person B scouts the 2nd floor and heads towards Chedburns office, where he is joined by Person A. 5. Storming into the office, they stop, stunned to find themselves surrounded by angry staff. 6. Person A and Person B try to make a break for the door. 7. Staff must of been tipped off Person A thinks to himself, as he feels the bullets slam into his back. Or 1. Person A and Person B cruise through the Red Light District on the lookout for any potential marks. 2. Person B spots a punter passed out in front of the Casino. 3. Person A drives in for a closer look as Person B gets ready to pounce. 4. Just as Person B is almost ready to make a move, two large men step out from the Casino. 5. Person A and Person B are beaten at their own game! No Jailings Or Hospitalizations Back to Top -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crime: Bomb Threat Pass Outcomes: 1. Person A and Person B pack a bag full of Playdough. It looks like explosives! 2. Person C buys a ticket online to Beijing, pretending to go see the fortune teller. 3. The team drive to the airport and head to the check in desk, where Person B hands over the bag. 4. Person C places a call to airline security from a payphone, demanding $x be paid. 5. The airport quickly arrange payment to the drop off point, to avoid the disaster. 6. Person C runs to pick up the bag of cash, and heads to the faction van waiting in the car park. 7. As the team drive away, they see the bomb disposal team scratching their heads as they try to safely defuse the device. Or 1. The team drive to the Torn City Docks, and pull up outside the car compound. 2. Person A approaches the site manager and starts chatting to him to divert his attention. 3. Meanwhile, Person B and Person C start dropping small explosive devices next to random cars. 4. Once the bags are in place, they give a nod to Person A and they all head back to the van. 5. Person A calls the site manager and tells him that unless he pays a ransom, they are going to destroy the site! 5. The manager runs to the fence and throws a large bag of cash towards the van. 5. Person A smirks and mutters "What the hell..." as he flicks the switch, and destroys the car compound. Fail Outcomes: 1. Having read the "How to" manual, Person A acquires the items needed to make a home made explosive device. 2. Person B and Person C watch nervously from a distance as Person A starts to put the device together. 3. Once the device is finished, the team decide where to plant the bomb to achieve the maximum effect. 4. Choosing the Hospital, the team carefully load the bomb into the faction van and call the authorities. 5. As the team plants the device and begin to speed away, all hell breaks loose. Sparks start to spray from the bomb as it explodes, taking the team with it. - Person A Hospitalized - Person B Hospitalized - Person C Hospitalized Back to Top -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crime: Planned Robbery Pass Outcomes: 1. Person A and Person B meet their contact from Torn City Investment Banking in a derelict car park. 2. Person B hands over cash for the blueprints, and they head back to the faction hideout. 3. Person C studies the blueprints with Person D in detail, and come up with a plan to rob the bank! 4. The team head to the bank, and wait outside in the faction van for the right moment. 5. Person A waits outside the door, as Person B and Person E charge in to the bank and shout "This is a robbery!" 6. Person B points his shotgun at the teller and tells her to fill a bag with cash. As soon as the bag is filled, they grab it and run out the bank. 7. The team jump in to the van and make a clean getaway. Or 1. Desperate for some easy money, Person A and Person B decide the quickest way would be to rob the jewelry store. 2. Person C drives the team to the East Side, and pulls up outside Bling Blings. 3. The team run inside, while Person B stands on the street and keeps a lookout at the front door. 4. Person D sees the manager bagging the daily takings and draws a gun. He screams out demanding the cash. 5. After refusing to give the cash, Person E pistol whips the manager and takes it. 6. The team jump in the van, and drive back to the faction hideout to count the cash. Fail Outcomes: 1. The team sit around the table looking for a way to make some quick cash... and revenge! 2. After a tip off they target Notorious MiG. Person A calls an informant they have there. 3. Person B and Person C load their weapons and explosives into the faction van. 4. Person D drives them to the drop off point and waits out of sight. 5. Person E meets with the contact to disable the security system, while Person B and Person C head to the vault. 6. As they get close they are surrounded by the factions members, who's leaders are not pleased. 7. Person B and Person C realize too late that they've been setup, and fall to the ground in a hail of bullets. - Person B Hospitalized - Person C Hospitalized - Person E Hospitalized Back to Top -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crime: Rob a money train Pass Outcomes: 1. Soon after a successful vicodin deal, the team sip lattes at Toronto Airport. Person A notices an advertisement for the Rocky Mountain train tour and they begin discussing it. 2. Person A, Person B and Person C devise a plan to rob the train, knowing banks often transfer money in civilian transports. 3. Person A and Person B gather the equipment needed and head into the mountains, as Person D, Person E and Person F board the train.. The train sets off and the team enjoy the scenery for a while, before making their way to the cash in the baggage cars. 4. BOOM! A huge explosion ahead of the train causes a massive landslide, and the train screeches to a halt! 5. In the panic, the team on the train take out the security guards and open the carriage doors. 6. Person C pulls up along side the train in a van as the bombers join the rest of the team and unload the cash. Smiling, the team drive off towards the border. Or 1. A government money train disturbs the local wildlife as it storms through the mountain ranges. 2. On entering a tunnel, the driver notices rail works up ahead. Person A and Person B hold up stop signs as the rest of the team pretend to be working. 3. As the train comes to a standstill, Person C calmly walks up to the front and informs the driver the train needs a maintenance check. 4. Person D, Person E and Person F move alongside the train and board the second carriage. 5. Person C drops his tools, and takes out a semi-automatic. "Hands up where I can see them!" 6. With the train under control, the team fill backpacks with as much cash as they can and throw them off the train. 7. Once all the backpacks are full, Person A signals the team to make their way towards the parallel escape shaft. 8. Once out of the shaft, the team climb into their vehicles and drive off with $x! Fail Outcomes: 1. After having made several successful small robberies, Person A tells the team it is time to take on the big boys. 2. Person B and Person C mug the local train spotter and steal his train timetable records. 3. Person D and Person E pick up some explosives from the faction armory and put it in the van, before heading to the train station.. 4. As the train slows, Person B jumps on the train and places the explosives on the carriage. 5. Not having considered the consequences, the crew nervously await the detonation. 6. As the blast rips the doors open, the entire train is derailed. The team never knew what hit them! - Person A has been hospitalized - Person B has been hospitalized - Person C has been hospitalized - Person D has been hospitalized - Person E has been hospitalized Back to Top -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crime: Take over a cruise liner Pass Outcomes: 1. The S.S. Barbie sails majestically across the horizon. It is a true technological feat. 2. Two high powered boats pull up along side the cruise liner. Person A and Person B steady each boat in the turbulent waters. 3. Person C fires a grappling gun. CLANK! the rope takes firm hold. Person D repeats the process from the other boat. The remaining team members scramble on board. 4. Person E keeps watch while Person F distributes clothes and weapons from a backpack. Everyone quickly changes into civilian outfits. 5. Casually the team walk inside the reception area. Reading a map, Person G leads the way to their target destination... the onboard casino! 6. Upon arrival, the team instantly spring into action. "Freeze, this is a robbery, stay calm and put all your possessions on the ground!" 7. With rehearsed precision, the squad quickly relieve the gamblers of their possessions. Person H is satisfied and signals for the team to evacuate. 8. Making their escape, the squad speeds off under the cover of the gathering fog with $1,000,000 worth of loot! Or 1. After many successful heists the team decide to take their venture to the high seas. 2. The good ship Lollipop and her cargo of riches are due to dock at Person A. Person B, Person C and Person D assemble the team. 3. After boarding the ship, Person E, Person F & Person G head towards the engine room, planting explosives along the way. 4. Charging the bridge the remaining team members hold the Captain and crew at gun point. 5. "We now control the ship. There are explosives placed aboard and will be detonated if you do not follow all instructions." Person H informs the Captain. 6. Person I points a gun at the crew, and gives them a new course heading. 7. Violently grabbing the Captain FinkAngel makes their demands; "The contents of your safe or we scuttle the ship!!" 8. Without any other choice, the Captain reluctantly retrieves the contents. The team gather the $1,000,000 and quietly disembark to a nearby island. Fail Outcomes: 1. After watching Speed 2 the movie, the team decide they could do better themselves! 2. Person A visits the local travel agent and buys the team tickets for a cruise along the eastern coastline in Argentina. 3. The team board the good ship Oscoo, while Person B jumps into a speedboat to follow close behind. 4. Person C and Person D head up to the bridge, picking up a fire axe each on the way, while Person E and Person F head to the engine room. 5. The bridge team smash down the door and take control of the ship, while the others sneak into the engine room, ready to sabotage. 6. Person G logs on at the internet cafe on board, and sends a message to Horizon Travels demanding a huge ransom or the ship will be destroyed! 7. The FBI intercept the ransom message, the coastguard and a team of agents swoop on to the ship! 8. Person C, Person D and Person H are shot down as the rest of the team are taken into custody. Meanwhile, Person G sips a latte in the bar as if nothing has happened! - Person D has been hospitalized - Person C has been hospitalized - Person H has been hospitalized - Person I has been jailed - Person E has been jailed - Person J has been jailed - Person K has been jailed - Person L has been jailed - Person F has been jailed - Person M has been jailed - Person N has been jailed - Person G has been jailed Back to Top -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crime: Hijack a plane Pass Outcomes: ? Fail Outcomes: ? Back to Top -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crime: Political Assassination Pass Outcomes: ? Fail Outcomes: 1. Person A gathers the crew together and lays out the plan to assassinate a foreign diplomat. 2. Under the cover of night, the crew head into the city. They stake out a nearby restaurant. 3. Person B and Person C take their positions on top of the admin offices. 4. Person D approaches the target and reaches for their weapon. 5. Moments later, a single shot rings out. Person D falls to the ground in a pool of blood. 6. Standing over the body, the diplomat mumbles something about diplomatic immunity. 7. The diplomat runs quickly to his limousine, and races off into the night. - Person D has been hospitalized Back to Top